Total Drama: Altso Isle Prison
Total Drama: Altso Isle Prison is a season of Total Drama, and the sequel to Total Drama: Altso Isle. It is the 2nd story in MamaLuigi22's Main Canon. Contestants: Duncan (Team Toilets) Courtney (Team Sinks) Gwen (Team Toilets) Heather (Team Toilets) Luttrel (Team Toilets) Leshawna (Team Sinks) Eva (Team Sinks) Justin (Team Sinks) Hans - Hans is a new contestant in Total Drama. He seems nice, but holds a dark secret. He is the main antagonist of Total Drama: Altso Isle Prison. (Team sinks) Debra Sr - Debra Sr is a new contestant in Total Drama. She came with her daughter, Debra Jr to watch over her, when really Debra Jr needs to watch over Debra Sr. Debra Jr - Debra Jr is a new contestant in Total Drama. She came with her mother, Debra Sr, to get away from her because Debra Sr's mental stability is questionable. (Team sinks) Lassy - Lassy is a new contestant in Total Drama. She thinks of herself as 'normal'. (Team Toilets) Episode 1 "Hello viewing audience" Chris McLean says "Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! Since Total Drama: Altso Isle was so popular, we've returned to Altso Isle. But there's a few twists this time around. The contestants will be kept in a prison area. Also, I've hidden a McLean-Brand Chris head somewhere in the island. Whoever finds it can use it to be save from any elimination. Once they arrive, let the sick, but hilarious, game begin!" A prison bus holding the 8 returning contestants arrives. "Here are the returning contestants!" Chris says "Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Eva, Justin, Heather and Luttrel!". Confessional: (Gwen) a million dollars just barely makes it worth it to come back. Something tells me this isn't going to be fun. Confessional: (Heather) They just HAD to bring back Luttrel Confessional: (Luttrel) I may already have won a million dollars, but that doesn't mean I don't want another! And don't worry, I AM going to win another "Did we have to bring back Luttrel?" Courtney says. Everyone else agrees. "Yes, he causes drama, and drama equals ratings" Chris says "And here come the NEW contestants!" A cop car pulls up. Chef Hatchet comes out of the drivers seat. "Introducing Hans, Debra, Debra Junior, and last and least" Chris says. "Don't you mean 'last and not least'?" Courtney says. "No, I really did mean least" Chris says "anyways, last and least, Lassy!" "What's up guys?" Lassy asks. Confessional: (Luttrel) Lassy is really hot...did I say that out loud? I mean, she's normal, so she has to go. Obviously she is tough competition... that's why I must hit on her...not because I like her, but to...throw her off her game... "You have beautiful eyes" Luttrel says flirtatiously. Lassy blushes. Confessional: (Lassy) I know Luttrel is evil, but does it make me evil to be attracted to him? "I like peanuts!" Debra yells. "I know mother, I know you like peanuts" Debra Junior reassures. The contestants look confused. Confessional: (Debra Junior) I came here to get away from my mother, Debra. I know it's wrong, but something's wrong with her mind, no one knows exactly sure what is wrong with it, but something is Confessional: (Debra) CHEESY FRIES! "It's time for the tour of the prison, though I'm only going to show you two things, the rest you have to find on your own" Chris says "over there are 12 cells, one for each of you". "Wait, we have to sleep in ACTUAL prison cells?!" Heather says. "Yep" Chris says "and over there is the execution room, where each night, one of you will get the death penalty, and sit on the electric chair and we fry you". "That can't be legal! I'm going to get my lawyers and I'll sue yo-" Courtney says before she is interrupted by Chris."Chill Lawyer girl, it's just a small electric zap that'll just knock you out" Chris says. Confessional: (Duncan) Look, I've been to juvy, which is bad. I've been with Chris, which is bad. This won't be fun Chris stares at Debra closely. "Chef, I thought this was for teens ONLY! How did this 40 year old woman get into the show?" Chris asks. Chef shrugs. "Whatever, I'll allow it, because I'm feeling generous. Today there are no challenges or teams, but you WILL vote someone out tonight!" Chris says. Confessional: (Debra Junior) I know this is mean, but I convinced everyone to vote out my mother. Even Luttrel...somehow...don't get me wrong, just because she's disabled doesn't mean I don't love her, in fact I can't live without her. But she's not going to help in any of the challenges, and I can't waste time babysitting her. The only reason I joined is so I could have enough money to put Debra in a nice retirement home, because I want to live my life instead of watching after my mother. If your seeing this mom, I'm so sorry At the execution room, "I have 11 bars of soap on this plate" Chris says. Confessional: (Luttrel) Why bars of soap? That's weird...oh wait I get it "Don't drop them" Duncan says. Gwen bursts out laughing. Gwen and Duncan look at one another for a second, but Courtney glares at Gwen, making her look away. "Well now that someone stole my joke, we don't need these anymore!" Chris yells as he throws the plate of soap randomly into the prisoners. It hits Eva in the head. Eva pulls out a knife, but Lassy and Hans restrain her. "For this season, I'm just going to say who is going home each night, and not who is safe" Chris says "It adds more suspense, because ANYONE could go home. You all have casted your votes, and the person going home is..............................Debra" Chef grabs Debra and throws her onto the electric chair of losers. "Anything you want to say before you wake up in a dumpster?" Chris asks. "Potatoes!!!" Debra yells. Chris pulls the lever, and Debra is electrocuted. "Sleep in well tonight, you'll be up first thing in the morning tomorrow for your first challenge" Chris says. Confessional: (Duncan) I've been to juvie before, Chris should've known better than to pick me for this, I mean I have the most experience with prison like places, this should be a breeze. Confessional: (Luttrel) I'm going to win again, no doubt. But there is something about Hans that I don't trust Episode 2 "Ah screw the recap!" Chris yells "everyone arrives and Debra is eliminated!". A prison bell goes off, and everyone wakes up. "What time is it?" Lassy asks. "12:01" Chris says. "But I thought the first challenge was tomorrow!!!!" Eva yells. "It is tomorrow, starting a minute ago" Chris says. Confessional: (Eva) (screams) "It's alright babe, we can sleep in once the competition is over" Justin says to Eva. Eva blushes, and calms down. "Now, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Luttrel, and Lassy, your on team toilets! Courtney, Leshawna, Justin, Eva, and Debra Junior, your on team sinks!" Confessional: (Gwen) Toilets vs Sinks? Real original McLean Confessional: (Courtney) Why are Duncan and Gwen on the same team again?! (Screams) "The first challenge is to have one person from your team carry the rest of your whole team on their back to this finish line! Last team to arrive will be eliminate-I mean execute someone tonight!" Chris says. Team sinks look at everyone on their team. "Eva!" They all say. Team toilets decides to have Heather carry them. "Why me?!" Heather yells. "Because you've been mean to use all since the beginning" Gwen says. "Wait!" Luttrel says "I'll do it!" Confessional: (Luttrel) They all aren't exactly happy with me after last season, so I'm working on them by doing stuff for them. Plus, there is a chance Lassy may accidentally touch my butt...did I just say that aloud? Everyone from team toilets jumps onto Luttrel's back. Everyone from team sinks jumps on Eva's back. "Ready? Set? Go!" Chris yells. They start running. Eva quickly takes the lead. Luttrel can barely carry everyone. "You are so eliminated!" Heather yells. Confessional: (Lassy) I know Luttrel likes me, and I like him, so to help our team I did what I had to do Lassy touches Luttrel's butt on "accident". Luttrel suddenly has all the energy in the world, and quickly runs to the finish line. "And Team Toilets take the victory!" Chris yells "see you Sinks at the execution room!" A hand pinches Eva in the side. Eva screams with rage, and throws her team off her. They all are noticeably mad at Eva. Confessional: (Leshawna) That girl is done! Confessional: (Hans) Did I purposely make Eva mad? Yes. You think Luttrel was bad? Nobody has seen anything yet, and it's staying that way. When I'm done, the million will be mine, and nobody will stand in my way Hans walks out of the confessional, only to bump into Heather. "I heard what you said" Heather says. "Uh...um...you heard that I purposely made Eva mad so that she'd anger her team and get eliminated?" Hans says nervously. "As a matter of fact, I actually didn't hear what you said in there, but now that I know, you better do what I'll say or else I'll tell them." Heather says. Confessional: (Heather) like the others would've believed me. Rookie mistake Hans Confessional: (Hans) she's good...that's why she must go very soon At the execution room, "Welcome here losers, you know the drill" Chris says "the person who will be executed is....................................................Eva!". Eva tries to run, but is electrocuted by a taser from Chef, then thrown onto the electric chair, where she is electrocuted. "With 10 remaining, who's next?" Chris says "Find out next time on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Episode 3 "Last time on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris opens "The teams are created. Hans purposely causes Eva to flip out, causing her elimination. However, the queen of mean aka Heather overheard Han's plan, and uses this to black mail him! Will Hans get rid of Heather? Will Luttrel and Lassy ever hook up? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso...Isle...Prison!". Hans is in his prison cell sleeping, when Heather drops down into the cell. "How the hell did you get in here?" Hans asks. "I came through the vents" Heather cooly says "now, onto business! We are getting rid of Leshawna or Gwen tonight". "I'm fine with Gwen, I have a little homemade medicine. If I can slip it into both Duncan and Gwen's drinks, I can assure you they will kiss. This will get Courtney mad at Duncan and Gwen. And knowing Courtney, Gwen will go first." Confessional: (Heather) I know I'm evil, but I would've never thought of DRUGGING my competitors...I'm keeping him Confessional: (Hans) No one, even Heather suspects a thing. I'll keep Heather for a small time, then she's gone Confessional: (Luttrel) am I the ONLY one who knows what Hans is up to? Eva wouldn't just get angry for no reason...maybe a little reason...but not for nothing, and Hans wasn't very surprised when Eva was spazzing out. He's up to something Chef Hatchet (who is dressed as a police man) notices Heather in Hans' cell, so he opens it, and grabs Heather. "Get your filthy hands off me!" Heather yells. "Whatever" Chef says. Chef throws Heather back into her cell. "I don't get paid enough for this" Chef mumbles as he walks off. An alarm goes off. All the contestants run out of their cells. "Time for today's challenge!" Chris yells at the just woken up prisoners. Confessional: (Leshawna) No no no! You do NOT mess with a sister and her beauty sleep! "Your challenge is to smuggle these drugs to the outside world, AKA the office just outside here. But be wary, if Prison Guard Hatchet catches you, you can't compete. First team to smuggle the drugs out wins!" Chris says. "ARE THEY REAL DRUGS?!?!?!?!?!?! Debra Junior yells strangely hopefully. "No...now that you've said that...we may need to up the security on you" Chris says rather seriously. Confessional: (Debra Junior) ...there are intervals "But anyways, each team will have 20 minutes to try and smuggle them past Che-prison guard Hatchet. If both fail, NO ONE is safe! If both succeed, NO ONE is safe as well" Chris says "so team Toilets go!". Luttrel runs up to Chef Hatchet and knocks him out, then carries the drugs to the office. "Um...okay...since Team Toilets is the only team who even got to try before Chef was knocked out...Team Toilets win! Team Sinks, I'll see you at the elimination." Chris says. Confessional: (Leshawna) How was THAT fair?! We didn't even get to compete Confessional: (Hans) I just drugged Duncan and Gwen. But now to get out Leshawna, as she is a threat. No one is mad at her, but I have my ways. At the execution room, "Although it's kind of unfair to eliminate someone as you guys didn't even get to compete, rules are rules" Chris says "the person getting executed is.................................................Leshawna!". "What?!" The whole team yells. "You voted for me? But I'm fabulous! I seize the day!" Leshawna says. Chef grabs her and throws her on the chair. Chris pulls the lever, and Leshanwa is electrocuted. Meanwhile, on the prison courtyard, Duncan and Gwen are under the influence of Hans' homemade 'medicine'. "Hey hottie" Duncan says woosily. "Hey you hunk of man" Gwen says. Duncan and Gwen then make out. Hans takes a picture from behind a trash can. Confessional: (Hans) I don't think Duncan or Gwen will last much longer. (Evil laughs) "How did Leshawna get eliminated?" Chris says "Will Hans and Heather bust Duncan and Gwen to Courtney? Will Hans ever get rid of Heather? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison" A confessional of Hans' vote is shown. Hans opens the box, and tampers with the votes so all but one of the votes is for Leshawna. Episode 4 "Last time on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "The prisoners must smuggle drugs out of the prison, speaking of drugs, Heather and Hans drug Gwen and Duncan. While they were under the influence, they kissed, and Hans recorded it all. In a shocking twist, Leshawna was eliminated, because Hans tampered with the votes. I probably should disqualify Hans and bring Leshanwa back, but if Hans does that every time and has complete control over the game, it'll be dramatic! What will happen this time? Find out right now, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Hans walks up to Courtney. "Hello Courtney" Hans says. "What do you want Hans?" Courtney asks. "Nothing, just a picture you would want to see about DUNCAN AND GWEN" Hans says. Courtney's eyes widen up. "Let me see it" She says. Hans shows hers. "Oh my god!" She says "we have to get them eliminated!". "Wait Courtney, let's be strategic" Hans says. "O-okay" Courtney says in tears. "If you help me get Heather eliminated today, I'll help you get Gwen and Duncan gone!" Hans says. "Alright, it's a deal" Courtney says as she shakes her hands with Hans. Confessional: (Hans) Goodbye Heather The prisoners go to the prison dining hall. "I'm so sick of eating gruel everyday" Gwen says. "Well I'm sick and tired of you and Duncan cheating!" Courtney says. "Wait what?" Duncan says confused. "When did we cheat? I don't remember that happening. In fact, I don't remember anything from last night!" Gwen says. "You too?! I thought it was just me" Duncan says. "Oh yeah?! Look and see!" says Courtney as she shows them the picture. Confessional: (Gwen) What the heck? When did THAT happen?! Confessional: (Courtney) Dirty cheaters! Confessional: (Duncan) I don't remember ever kidding Gwen...wait a minute...my drink yesterday tasted a bit funny. I thought it was just Chef's bad cooking...who drugged us? Chris walks up in the prison dining hall. "Hello remaining prisoners!" he says. "The challenge today will be that each team will pick one person to ride a crate with wheels holding pillows filled with rocks, and must go around the prison. The winning team will get to sleep with actual pillows, and the losing team must sleep on rocks for the night!". "take out some bolts from Team Toilets' box, which will cause them to crash and most likely lose. Then put the bolts on Heather's bed, and it'll look like she sabotaged her team, and she'll get voted out." Hans whispers to Courtney. Courtney nods her head, showing she will do it. "The challenge will begin in an hour" Chris says. Courtney sneaks up to Team Toilets' crate, and takes out a few bolts from Team Toilets' crate, and puts the bolts on Heather's bed. Confessional: (Courtney) Normally I'm not the cheating type, but Duncan and Gwen must go...but if Hans is a trustworthy teammate...how would he come up with such an evil plan? Confessional: (Luttrel) I've overheard Hans and Courtney's plan to eliminate Heather. I would try and counter it, but I personally want Heather gone too, so I'll let them do it. Because there is no way I'm going to spend the whole season trying to get Heather off again Confessional: (Luttrel and Lassy) (making out) Confessional: (Lassy) I can't believe me and Luttrel kissed! I thought it would've taken longer Confessional: (Luttrel) Hubba Hubba Confessional: (Heather) Luttrel is getting to independent...he's going to get eliminated next episode, you watch An hour has passed, and the teams return to their places. Confessional: (Duncan) am I going to do anything about Me and Courtney's situation? No. Just like on Altso Isle, once we watch the season after we leave, Courtney will figure out it's not our fault...right? Team toilets pick Gwen. Team sinks pick Courtney. The race begins. The crates race. Courtney bashes into Gwen several times. "I'm telling you Courtney, I didn't mean to kiss Duncan! There's something fishy about it!" Gwen yells. "Yeah right!" Courtney yells. Then go on for another minute, then suddenly, Gwen's crate goes out of control due to the kissing bolts, and it crashes. "And by being the only team still standing, Team Sinks wins immunity!" Chris says. Team Toilets groan, while Team Sinks cheers. Luttrel walks by Heather's cell. He notices the missing bolts under the bed. "Everyone on team toilets! Check this out!" He yells. Everyone runs over, and gasps. Confessional: (Lassy) Everyone is mad at Heather on my team. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd be eliminated. But I can't tell if Heather threw the challenge to hurt Gwen, or Luttrel did this to get rid of her. Because Luttrel isn't exactly trustworthy...but his evil attitude is kinda hot At the execution ceremony, "After today's performance, your winning streak is broken! Hope you like sleeping on rocks!" Chris says "The person who is going to be executed is........................................................................Heather!". "What?! Why am I getting eliminated?" Heather yells. "You threw the challenge" Luttrel says. "Wait a minute...Hans" Heather whispers. Chef throws her moot the chair. "Beware of-" is all Heather could say before Chris pulls the lever, and Heather is electrocuted. "Who will go next?" Chris says "will Hans be found out? Will Lassy's love of Luttrel's evil attitude turn her rotten? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Episode 5 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris says "the prisoners rode crates filled with pillows. But due to Hans and Courtney's planning, Heather was the one who was executed. Who will go next? Will Hans keep his word to Courtney? And will the prisoners be able to handle today's challenge? Find out today, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison!" Justin and Luttrel are talking in Luttrel's cell. "Justin, what about you and me go back to our old alliance? We could rule this game!" Luttrel says. "Alright Luttrel. Who should we eliminate first?" Justin asks. "Courtney" Luttrel says "Hans and Courtney are working together. And since we are both threats, it won't be long before they get us out. Hans is too likable by everyone, but Courtney would be possible!". Justin agrees, and they shake hands. Meanwhile, Hans and Courtney are talking. "So once we get Gwen out" Hans says "then you get someone I want out. Then we get out Duncan". "Sounds fair" says Courtney. Confessional: (Justin) me and Luttrel are allies again! I would've originally said no, but I can't use my beautiful body on the new girls, they are immune...somehow Chris walks to the group of prisoners. "Today, is an all you can eat gruel eating challenge!" Chris says "first team to have all it's members throw up losses". Team toilets and team sinks both sit at opposite tables. Justin and Luttrel secretly put bird poop in Team Sinks' gruel. Meanwhile, Courtney and Hans secretly put moldy cheese and stale baloney in Team Toilets' gruel. The competitors start eating. Almost immediately Team Sinks have all of their members throw up, except Justin. Team Toilets has everyone but Luttrel and Gwen throw up. Confessional: (Lassy) Someone put gross ingredients in the gruel! That's mean, and I would never do it...unless Luttrel told me to Soon, Luttrel throws up. It's just Justin and Gwen left. "Is that a cow pie in Gwen's gruel?" Courtney asks tauntingly. Gwen then losses control and throws up. "And Team Sinks win...again" Chris says "Toilets, I'll see you at the execution ceremony!" At the elimination ceremony, "All right, let's just cut to the chase" Chris says "the person getting executed is....................................................................Luttrel!". "Not so fast!" Luttrel yells as he pulls something out "I have found the McLean-Brand Chris Head!". "Well that changes things" says Chris "that means the person with the 2nd most votes will be executed, and that is.................Gwen". Confessional: (Lassy) That was low of Luttrel...and kinda hot Gwen is thrown on the chair, and Chris pulls the lever and Gwen is electrocuted. "No!" Duncan yells. "Harsh!" Chris says "who will go next? Will Luttrel's team ever forgive Luttrel? Probably not, after what he did in last season's finale. But find out next time anyways, on Total...Drama...Altso...Isle Prison!" Episode 6 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "the contestants had an all you can eat gruel contest. Justin and Luttrel allied up to try and eliminate Courtney, but due to Hans and Courtney's planning, Gwen was targeted. However, Luttrel's team wanted him gone, but Luttrel used the Chris Head to stay in the game. Because of this, Gwen, who had the 2nd most votes, was eliminated. Who will be next? Find out right now, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison!" Hans walks up to Luttrel and Justin. "Hello Luttrel, hello Justin!" He says. "What do you want? You aren't trustworthy!" Luttrel says. "Listen, I know you want Courtney gone" Hans says "what about we temporarily ally with each other to get Courtney eliminated?". After a moment of indecision, Luttrel and Justin whisper to each other. "We would be glad to" Justin says. Confessional: (Justin) ever since my looks went down the toilet after Total Drama Action, I need to use my brain. Since that hasn't worked all that well, I'll rely on the bigger brains of Luttrel and Hans Confessional: (Hans) Goodbye Courtney Confessional: (Luttrel) I don't exactly trust Hans, but we both share a common goal: We want to get Courtney gone. Chris walks up to the group. "Today is the merge!" Chris yells. Everyone cheers. Confessional: (Duncan) It's not even a surprise anymore. I almost always make the merge. "Today there is no challenge!" Chris says "I will pick a name from this hat, and whoever's name gets picked wins immunity for the night. The rest of you are all in danger of getting sent home". Chris picks from the hat, and then he reads a slip of paper he got out of the hat. "And Justin wins immunity!" Chris says "see the rest of ya at the execution ceremony!". At the execution ceremony, "You all have casted your votes. Anyone, except Justin, could be going home" Chris says "the person getting executed is...........................Courtney!". Courtney opens her mouth to speak, but Chef Hatchet quickly puts duck tape over it. Courtney is thrown onto the chair. She looks at the remaining prisoners, and sees Hans wink at her. Courtney tries to warn everyone about Hans, but the duck tape prevents it. Chris pulls the lever, and Courtney is electrocuted. Episode 7 "Last time on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "the merge hit the prisoners. Luttrel, Hans, and Justin reluctantly allied with each other to eliminate Courtney, and Courtney went bye bye. With only 6 contestants remaining, who will be next? Find out right now, here on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!". Luttrel, Justin, and Lassy are meeting up. "We need to eliminate Duncan" Lassy says. "Why?" Luttrel asks. "Because think about it: this Guy have been to juvie multiple times, so he has the advantage in prison themed challenges" Lassy says "so let's get him voted off, Hans, Debra Junior, and Duncan are without allies, so there is no way Duncan can avoid it unless he gets immunity". "I'm impressed" Luttrel says. Confessional: (Lassy) Is Luttrel's evil rubbing off on me? If so...I kinda like it Confessional: (Debra Junior) Duncan has got to go! Any Guy who cheats on his girlfriend isn't trustworthy. Luttrel grabs Hans and Debra Junior. "We need to vote off Duncan!" Luttrel says. "That's what we were planning to do" Hans says. Confessional: (Duncan) maybe I should find some allies. But the problem with finding allies is either they are all untrustworthy, or an ally of someone who is not trustworthy "Challenge time!" Chris says "Time to hit the gym! It's a weight lifting competition. Whoever drops their weight first is instantly set for execution" The contestants gasp and run into the weight lifting room They all get into position. Hans puts a 500 pound weight on Duncan's, while everyone else only is holding up 50. They begin. They all last for a while, until Duncan can't lift the 500 pounds anymore, and drops the weight. "And Duncan is eliminated!" Chris says. "Whatever McLean, I'm sick of your little prison anyway. Courtney, if your watching this, see you home soon babe" Duncan says. Chef pulls him away. "That was rather short" Chris says "who will go next? Find out next time On Total...Drama...Altso Isle!" Episode 8 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "the prisoners went to the weight room. In an unexpected twist, Duncan of all people couldn't handle the weight, and was booted home! Only 5 contestants remain, soon to be 4. Find out who's next right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Everyone is at the gym, right where the previous episode left off. Chris walks up. "I have some very important news" Chris says. "What?" asks Debra Junior. "Luttrel has been disqualified!" Chris says. "What?!" Luttrel yells. "See when you used the McLean Brand Chris-head, it turned out it was a fake." Chris says. "He found the fake one I made!" Hans says proudly. "That's right! And since he technically was supposed to be eliminated back then, Luttrel is gone!". Chef pulls Luttrel away as he screams. Lassy runs up to him and kisses him. Luttrel stops screaming, and is thrown on the chair. "Call me Lassy" Luttrel says. Chris pulls the lever and he is electrocuted. "Well that was really short" Chris says "who will be eliminated next? Find out next time, at Total Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Episode 9 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "Luttrel was disqualified...that's actually about it. What'll happen next? Find out right here, on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Justin, Hans, Debra Junior, and Lassy all are in the main area, waiting for the challenge. Confessional: (Lassy) Since Hans got Luttrel eliminated, he's going down. Now I'll do what Luttrel would do, make an alliance with everyone but Hans and get him kicked out. Lassy and Debra Junior are talking. "So you agree, get Justin and Hans eliminated?" Lassy asks. "Yes, then you and I will make it to the finale!" Debra Junior says. Meanwhile, Hans meets up with Justin. "Justin, what do you say we from a guy's alliance to get Lassy and Debra Junior eliminated?" Hans asks. "No way bro, you got Luttrel voted off, AND if I caused Lassy to be eliminated, Luttrel would kill me. Confessional: (Justin) I'm the only player who appeared in a Total Drama Island left! I mean it's no surprise, but it's still pretty cool Chris walks up, giggling. "Today's challenge will be a bit different" Chris says "two of you will be eliminated today!". The prisoners gasp. "Today, there will be a race around the prison. Only the first two to pass will make it to the finale, the two who don't make it will be eliminated!" Chris says. "Go!" Chris yells as he blows his air horn. Lassy and Debra Junior shove Hans down, and get a head start. Confessional: (Hans) This'll be tougher than I thought Justin starts to run, but Hans grabs a pipe and hits him on the head, knocking him out. Confessional: (Hans) Egotistical loser down, two more to go! Hans catches up to Lassy and Debra Junior. They keep running, until the finish line was in sight. Confessional: (Hans) I'm so close I can taste it Lassy collapses. "Wait Hans! I love you!" she yells. Hans looks back stunned. "I-I thought you were Luttrel's girl" Hans says. "I was, but then I realized you were the right one for me" Lassy says. They lean into kiss, when Lassy trips Hans, she and Debra Junior run to the finish line and cross it. "Debra Junior and Lassy are in the finale!" Chris yells "So Justin gets 4th place, and Hans gets third!" "Noooo!" Hans yells in agony. Confessional: (Lassy) I've changed a lot since I've came to the prison. Something tells me Luttrel is cheering right now, wherever he is! "With Justin and Hans gone, who will win the million dollars?" Chris says "It's up to the vote of the eliminated contestants! Who's it gonna be? Find out next time, on a Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Episode 10 "Last time, on Total Drama Altso Isle Prison" Chris begins "The prisoners raced, with the bottom two being eliminated. Hans may have been able to best Justin, but it turns out that Lassy of all people manipulated Hans and got him out of the competition! It's Lassy versus Debra Junior, in a final two that will blow your mind! Who wins? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Debra Junior and Lassy are walking to the area Chris told them to go. "Hey good luck out there!" Debra Junior says kindly. "Whatever loser" Lassy says as she walks out. Confessional: (Debra Junior) What's up with Lassy? Earlier she was nice and everything, but now she's kind of a jerk. I hope the eliminated prisoners know that Confessional: (Lassy) I'm in it to win it! And nobody will stop me! Everyone meets outside. "Congratulations on making it this far" Chris says "now each eliminated prisoner will vote for who they want to win!" Each former competitor types something in on an electronic device. "The votes are in" Chris says "and it's a tie!". Everyone gasps. "Now it's up to I, Chris McLean, to decide who wins!" Chris says "the winner of a Total Drama Altso Isle Prison is.................................................................Lassy!" Lassy cheers. "Lassy did it! Lassy just won 1...million...dollars!!!" Chris says. "Lassy, may I please borrow $100,000 to help my mother get into a home, she can't live on her own" Debra Junior asks. The crowd chants "do it do it do it do it". "No way losers!" Lassy says "now that I have a million dollars, and my boyfriend Luttrel has a million dollars, we'll be rich! So long suckers!". Lassy jumps onto a motorcycle with Luttrel. Luttrel drives off, leaving the contestants with dust in their eyes. "Well that was mean" Chris says "but that's it folks! That's it for now, until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and that was Total...Drama...Altso Isle Prison!" Placing: 12th Place: Debra Sr 11th Place: Eva 10th Place: Leshawna 9th Place: Heather 8th Place: Gwen 7th Place: Courtney 6th Place: Duncan 5th Place: Luttrel 4th Place: Justin 3rd Place: Hans 2nd Place: Debra Jr 1st Place: Lassy Category:Completed stories Category:Competition stories Category:MamaLuigi22